Corpse Party: New Story
by Sachigo
Summary: When Kagami and her classmates are teleported to Heavenly Host Elementary School, she struggles to maintain her sanity and life. If she doesn't live, what would become of her family?
1. Kagami Hoshine

Chapter 1: Kagami

It's 3 am in the morning. The clouds have just begun to spread apart and let a little moonlight in. It's not very bright, considering that it's almost morning. But it was just enough to wake Hoshino Kagami from her sleep. Kagami couldn't sleep very well for some reason that night. Almost as if she feared the next day. Tomorrow, well today now, was the Annual Parade for her school, Kisagari Academy. Kagami and her class, Class 1-A, were going to dress up as ghosts and other scary things for the parade. Ghosts and Vampires would surely be running rampant in her school tomorrow, knowing the boys in her class.

She lay awake, not knowing how to get back asleep, when she heard footsteps out in the hallway. Her little sister, Hisa, walked through her doorway. Kagami sat up as she looked at her sister's tiny face.

"Hisa-kun, what's wrong?" she asked her younger sister. Kagami's younger sister was 4, and the two siblings shared many resemblances. They both had short, wavy hair and hazel eyes. Hisa did have bigger eyes, but that was only because she was so young.

"I-I had a nightmare" Hisa cried quietly. Mi-chan was the name Hisa gave Kagami when she was 2. She couldn't pronounce her name correctly, except for the Mi. So Mi-chan stuck.

"I'm here for you, Hisa-kun," Kagami hugged her sister. As her sister's breathing got quieter and quieter, Kagami also fell into a deep sleep.

The sun shone brightly outside. Kagami sat up confused, as Hisa looked at her.

"Mi-chan fell asleep too. I knew you were restless. I could sense it." She hopped off Kagami's bead and went downstairs. Kagami stopped, confused. She could sense she was restless? Kagami shook her head to clear the thought as she went to put on her school uniform. At school, she would put on the costume.

Sweet smells of pancakes with chocolate chips filled Kagami's nose as she walked into the kitchen. She couldn't wait to eat. She also was now excited about today. She was totally ready to be a representative of Class 1-A. Her mom looked at her smiling face, and laughed.

"No need to be so excited, sweetie," she tried calming Kagami down. Her eyes shone with laughter and Kagami could tell that her mom loved that she was ready to go to school.

"Mom, why wouldn't I be excited? We're going to be the scary people of Class 1-A!" Hisa giggled in her seat as Kagami tickled her. Her mom laughed as well, knowing that there was no stopping the boundless energy that Kagami now had.

"Well if you eat quickly, then I guess you can get to school quicker." Kagami took that to heart, and finished her pancakes in 15 min.

The walk to school was boring. Kagami usually walked alone because her friends didn't live close enough for her to walk with. She sighed quietly, looking up at the sky. The sun shone, but Kagami still had that feeling of something being off. Her short hair blew in the breeze, making her feel better. Today was going to be a good day. All she had to do was make sure she wouldn't mess up the parade.

Still... Why was she feeling so anxious?


	2. Class 1-A

_Hello! I decided I would create my own characters after all._

_Man this'll be awesome!_

_I do not own Corpse Party's ideas, but I do own my own characters!_

**Chapter 2:**

Kagami walked slower and slower towards her school. The feeling of dread got heavier and heavier as she neared the school, but she had to stay positive. If she didn't, the parade wouldn't be any fun! As she neared the gates, she saw her friend, Rin Ueno.

Rin had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore steel rimmed glasses on the brim of her nose. She was known for being quite cold and analytical, but she was a great friend once you got to know her. Upon seeing Kagami, Rin waved her right hand.

"Hi Kagami! How's it going?" she asked as Kagami walked up to the gate.

"Superb! I'm feeling pretty good. How are you doing?" she asked Rin. The girl got a sly look and pushed her glasses up.

"I'm ready to scare the hell out of some of these freshmen!" Kagami sighed. Of course Rin would think that way. The girls walked with each other into the school building. Classroom 1-A was on the bottom floor, so it didn't take them much time to get there. Upon entering their classroom, a young boy stood in the center, directing other classmates.

"Oi! Kagami, Rin!" he called them over. This was the class representative, Ryoichi Koizumi. He was pretty short, close to being one of the shortest in the class, but he made up for it in his happy demeanor. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Most of the girls had a crush on him, but Kagami didn't think of him as a crush. In fact, she had her own crush, but that would be saved for later.

"Hi Mr. Representative, Ryo!" Kagami teased him. Ryoichi smiled back.

"Now that's no way to treat your class representative," he pretended to scold her. Kagami just laughed along with Rin.

At that point, a boy and a girl came running up to Ryoichi.

"Koizumi! Kuro is being a pain in the ass!" the girl whined. The boy looked at her.

"No I wasn't! Yuuko was being a baby!" he cried back. Ryoichi sighed. These two were the Tsukuda twins, Kuro and Yuuko. Yuuko was younger by 5 min, but she acted much younger than her brother. Yuuko had dark brown hair that went down her back. She put clips in to keep the bangs out of her face. Her green eyes were always alert and unhappy. Kuro also had black hair, but it was untamable and went in many different directions. He also had the same green eyes. The two never seemed to get along at school, but their parents said they did.

"Both of you should just work. If you keep being annoying, you're not going to be in the parade," Ryoichi sighed. The two immediately shut up after that, and quickly got to work. Kagami giggled.

"Those two can't go five minutes without getting into a fight!" Rin nodded her head disdainfully at their behavior.

"Well, you two could help Takumi and Ren over with hanging up the ghosts on the ceiling." The two girls nodded, and quickly put their bags down.

As they walked over, the two boys turned their heads. Takumi Moto had dark red hair, and hazel green eyes. Kagami thought of him always as a cat, and honestly liked that quality. He happened to be her crush.

Ren Tachibana had dirty blonde hair, and pale grey eyes. He was pretty analytical as well, being smart. He happened to be Rin's crush, and she immediately blushed as he handed her a ghost.

"Hey Rin, hang these up over the desks." She nodded quickly, and stood up on one of the desks to reach the ceiling. Takumi looked at Kagami. His hazel green eyes showed kindness and compassion.

"Here," he said quietly. Kagami took it, and stood on another desk. She reached up and put the ghost on a hanger in the ceiling.

The last two students to come in were Shiro Matsuoka and Tomomi Fukui. They were both apart of the student council, and could come to help until they had finished checking the hallways for the parade.

Shiro had dark blue hair. It was always nice and neat, and he wore glasses like Rin. He always had the best grades in the class, and was the smartest kid in the school. Tomomi had a dull, grayish brown color to her hair. She always wore it in a ponytail, and had a hairband decorated with a bow to keep the other wispy strands of hair away.

"Hey! Rin! Yuuko! Kagami!" Tomomi quickly scurried off to hug all of us. The four of them were best friends, including Shiro, Ryoichi, Kuro, Takumi, and Ren. Shiro quickly went to Ryoichi.

"Are we all prepared?" he asked the class representative.

"Yup! Everything's set!" before they could get dressed in our costumes though, Ren stopped everyone.

"Wait, I found a charm online." Everyone groaned. Ren was really into paranormal things and charms, and so was Rin. Kagami was surprised Rin didn't come up with a charm for today.

"Apparently it's a friendship charm. I was figuring we would do it." We all thought about it, then reluctantly agreed. Whatever it was, Kagami was getting a bad feeling.

But she pushed it away.


	3. Charm?

_Hello, Sachigo is happy to present Chapter 3! _

_I would love people to review this, and I was wondering if I should put other people from other schools there too._

_No matter the case, please review and tell me what you think! :) _

**Chapter 3:**

Ren produced a paper doll from his bag. It was simple and plain, and it sent shivers down Kagami's spine. Just the simplicity of it was enough to put the bad feeling back into her. Rin also looked at it.

"The Sachiko Ever After Charm?" Rin seemed to question him as if she new what it was.

"Yeah. The one you and I have been talking about." Rin blushed as Kagami raised an eyebrow in question. Her eyes said, "Please don't ask now."

"Anyways, I was thinking that we should all stick together because we're friends!" Kagami sighed and nodded her head.

"Makes sense to me. I'd like to stay with all of you." Ryoichi quickly agreed and Takumi wasn't against it either. Kuro and Yuuko looked at each other, and nodded. Then Shiro and Tomomi looked at Ren.

"What are we doing?" they asked. Ren looked giddy, and then held out the paper doll.

"Everyone grab onto the doll. Anywhere you want." All of the group hesitantly reached out their hands and grabbed the doll. Kagami felt a horrible tension from the paper charm, but she said nothing.

"Now, chant 'Sachiko we beg of you' in your head…" he counted us off, "Nine times." Kagami concentrated and said it exactly nine times. When the group finished chanting in their heads, Ren looked at them.

"Everyone finished."

"Yeah, and I might chant another time if you don't hurry up!" Kuro angrily muttered. With that, Ren told the group to pull as hard as they could. They heard it rip, and each held a fragment of the charm in their hands.

"So this is supposed to keep us together?" Rin said as she eyed the delicate piece of paper. Ren nodded eagerly. Everyone put it in their ID's, and they quickly rushed around to find their costumes. As they were searching, the floor started to shake slightly. Kagami looked around. Everything was slightly shaking. The ghosts swung from the ceiling. The desks shuddered in their places. Chalk fell from the board onto the ground. Soon the floor shifted hard underneath Kagami's feet. She fell onto the hard, aluminum floor, and pain shot through her head. Takumi quickly grabbed her and pulled her under a desk.

"Hoshino!" she heard a voice distantly away from her. She could've sworn that she saw Takumi's green cat eyes staring at her, telling her everything was going to be all right. And that's when the floor seemed to fall downwards, and she was free falling in Takumi's arms. She could faintly see everyone else falling, falling, falling…


End file.
